Metal Gear Kids 2!
by Solid Hamster
Summary: Once again, the playground has been torn asunder by Liquid's evil scheme! It's up to Snake and Raiden to save the day! This is the sequel to the prequel that got lost in the weekuel known as Metal Gear Kids 2!
1. Tis just toilet Paper!

One day, on a Metal Gear fansite, three warriors joined forces and created an epic saga.  
The three were Ollie Raiden, Nikita Coyote (MEE!), and WoalieMan.   
With his grant of permission, Ollie, the beginner of the project, handed down the tale to Coyote.  
Nikita Coyote then took the alias "Solid Hamster" and posted the epic for all of fanfiction.net to see it's splendor...of sorts...   
  
I hereby bring to you bring to you the sequel to the prequel   
that got lost in the weekuel known as...  
  
METAL GEAR KIDS 2!  
Part 1  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
~Coyote~  
  
(One day, Snake was walking by the jungle-gym when he found none other than Donnie Anderson tied to a tree with toilet paper!)   
  
Anderson: HELP!!!   
Snake: Geez, it's just toilet paper...   
Anderson: Who are you?   
Snake: I'm the pawn sent in to save your worthless butt! Who did this to you?   
Anderson: That butthole Liquid!   
Snake: Sheesh, that's the sixth time this week...   
Anderson: Well, anyway, you know that Tricycle Gear?!   
Snake: Yeah, what about it?   
Anderson: Ocelot and Liquid have joined this secret club called "FoxHound"!!   
Snake: FoxHound....   
Anderson: I heard that they're planning to join up with Olga Gurlucovich's Private Club and the Dead Cell Club!!   
Snake: What are they planning now...?   
Anderson: A new, improved Tricycle Gear! Go ask Ames!! He knows more!   
Snake: A first-grade kid?!   
  
(Suddenly, Anderson panics)   
  
Anderson: SNAKE! TAKE COVER!!   
Snake: WHAT?!   
  
(Snake quickly hides behind a bush!! He hears Andeson yelling and screaming, but it suddenly stops and becomes dead silent!)   
  
Snake: Anderson! Are you Okay?!   
  
(He shakes Anderson, but gets no response! He truns to see Naomi nearby)   
  
Snake: HEY!! NAOMI!!   
Naomi: What?   
Snake: What happened?!   
Naomi: ...Hmm...It looks like he was kissed by a girl!   
Snake: ...What?   
Naomi: Cooties!!   
Snake: Cooties, huh...?   
  
(Snake leaves to look for Ames, slightly confused)   
  
---meanwhile, near the slide---   
  
Emma: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!   
Otacon: RAIDEN!!! HOW COULD YOU?!   
Raiden: All I did was shoot her with a squirt-gun!!   
Otacon: She's only three!!!   
(Otacon picks up a paper cup)   
Otacon: Snake, what's your situation?   
Snake: I found Anderson, but he's out like a light!!   
Otacon: What...?   
Snake: Naomi said it was cooties!!   
Otacon: Well, what did he tell you?   
Snake: He said something about a new Tricycle Gear!!   
Otacon: This doesn't look good...   
Snake: He told me to look for some first-grader named Ames!!   
Otacon: ...eep...First-grade?! Snake!! If they see you, you'll never make it!   
Snake: Correction: IF they see me!   
Otacon: Stock-up on those band-aids and M&Ms!   
Snake: Roger that. I'm going in...   
  
(a few minutes later, Snake makes it to the first-grade side of the playground. He sees a kid named Johnny Sazaki guarding Ames who is counting with his eyes covered)   
  
Johnny: AAACCCKKKKKKKK!!!!!! I GOTTA POTTY!!!   
  
(Johnny runs away and Snake runs up to Ames)   
  
Ames: 187,389...   
Snake: What are you doing?   
Ames: 187,340...   
Snake: You can stop counting...   
(Ames turns to see Snake)   
Ames: What the...A kindergartener?   
Snake: Why were you counting?   
Ames: This scary kindergartener named Solidus threatened to beat me up if I didn't stay here and count to one bazillion!   
Snake: Solidus...   
Ames: I CAN'T EVEN COUNT TO TWO-HUNDRED!!   
Snake: Well, I can't count to ten...   
Anyway, tell me what you know about this new Tricycle Gear...   
Ames: It's big and shiny!   
Snake: Anything else?   
Ames: Well, Solidus also captured the principal's kid, Johnson!!   
Snake: Where is he?!   
Ames: Somwhere inside that fort made outta cardboard over there!!   
Snake: Okay!! Thanks!!   
  
(Snake takes out his kaliescope and looks at the fort.)   
  
Snake: I need real binoculars....   
  
(Ames lets out a cry! "OCELOT, YOU'RE--"   
then falls silent)   
  
Snake: WHAT?!   
(runs to Ames, but is too late!   
Snake contacts Naomi)   
Snake: Naomi! What happened to Ames?!   
Naomi: Maybe it was nap-time?   
Snake: Seriously!!!   
Naomi: He appears to have cooties, too!!   
Snake: Cooties, again, huh....   
  
(Snake runs towards the fort)   
  
---meanwhile, near the sandbox---   
  
Fatboy: I'm hungry, can I have a cookie?   
Ocelot: No, they're mine, fatso!! Get your own!   
Fatboy: ...Hey, let's play a game!!   
Ocelot: What?   
Fatboy: I just buried the rest of your lunch in the sandbox and you have to look for it! YAAAY!! This will be soo fun!!   
Ocelot: You big tub of goo!!   
Fatboy: Of course, you could always give me a cookie and I'll give you your lunck back!   
Ocelot: Fine...go dig up my lunch first!   
  
(Fatboy runs to the sandbox and Sergei runs up to Ocelot)   
  
Sergei: Preparations are complete! We will attack Scott's tree-house tomorrow and steal their precious Tricycle Gear!   
Ocelot: Good, good....   
  
TO BE CONTINUED! 


	2. YEEECH! COOTIES!

One day, on a Metal Gear fansite, three warriors joined forces and created an epic saga.  
The three were Ollie Raiden, Nikita Coyote (MEE!), and WoalieMan.   
With his grant of permission, Ollie, the beginner of the project, handed down the tale to Coyote.  
Nikita Coyote then took the alias "Solid Hamster" and posted the epic for all of fanfiction.net to see it's splendor...of sorts...   
  
I hereby bring to you bring to you the sequel to the prequel   
that got lost in the weekuel known as...  
  
METAL GEAR KIDS 2!  
Part 2  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
~Coyote~  
  
(Snake has new intell on another Tricycle Gear in development! He is currently infiltrating the enemy fort in order to save the principal's kid, Johnson!   
At the moment, Snake, being the expert in stealth that he is, is blending into his surroundings in his trusty cardboard box!! He needs to get past two "guards" first!)   
  
Snake: Geez, those first-graders are scary-looking!!   
  
(Snake throws a rock at one of the kids)   
  
Kid #1: HEY!! OW!! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!   
POOP-FACE!!   
  
(the kid kicks the other kid)   
  
Kid #2: WHY DID YOU DO THAT, PISS-BRAIN??!   
  
(the two kids begin a fight to the death while the world's best espionage kindergartener sneaks past their fight)   
  
-----  
  
Snake is sneaking through a small fort)   
  
Snake: ...I'm scared of the dark!!   
(Snake turns on his NVG)   
Snake: There, better!   
  
(He continues, but suddenly hears a noise. He hides behind a corner and sees first-grader Olga Gurlucovich turning on a flashlight and holding a paper cup with a string attached)   
  
Olga: Solidus! I have Johnson inside the fort!   
Solidus: Good...   
Olga: Also, I saw a kid wearing a ninja-costume!!   
Solidus: Are you sure it wasn't a pre-school kid?   
Olga: Yes, he was defidentally a kindergartener!   
...And one more thing...   
Solidus: Hmn...?   
Olga: I saw a kid wearing a cardboard box just now...   
Solidus: ........Hrrrm.....   
Olga: So, you believe me this time?   
Solidus: I've seen a kid using that box trick before! Set a trap somewhere!   
Olga: Umm, okay. But I'd like to know one more thing...   
Solidus: What?   
Olga: What's Johnson's first name?   
Solidus: .....   
Olga: ......   
Solidus: ...Now that I think about it, I have no idea....   
Olga: Oh, well, over and out!   
  
(Snake swiftly whips out of his hiding place and aims a rock at Olga.)   
  
Snake: Freeze!!   
Olga: Heh...Who are you?   
(Snake notices Olga has a stick)   
Snake: Throw that stick away!!   
Olga: Make me, doo-doo head!!   
  
(Olga throws the stick and throws the rock at the same time at Snake. He swiftly evades the attack.)   
  
Snake: Heeeeey!! You're a Spetznaz!   
Olga: Wow, nobody's ever dodged that shot of mine!!   
But nobody gets lucky twice!! Nyaa, nyaaaa!!   
Not too shabby, is it?   
This fort I mean...   
  
(Suddenly, the fort, flimsy and constructed of cardboard, gets blown away by the wind.)   
  
Olga: Well, okay, it's very shabby and we ran outta duct-tape....   
  
(Olga turns to see that Snake is gone!)   
  
Olga: Phooey!! He escaped!!   
  
---meanwhile---   
  
(Snake has reached Johnson, but is too late!! He's out, cold!)   
  
Snake: ...COOTIES?! AGAIN?!   
???: That's right, Snake...   
Snake: Hmn?!   
  
(Snake suddenly realizes who it is!!   
He frantically calls to warn the others!!)   
  
Snake: OTACON!! THIS IS SNAKE!!   
Otacon: What's happening?!   
Snake: Anderson and Baker and Johnson!!   
They were kissed by--   
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!   
  
(For who knows why, Otacon only hears static!!)   
  
Otacon: Snake? SNAKE?! RESPOND!!!!!!!!   
SSSSSSSNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKEEEEE!!!!   
Raiden: ...Something wrong?   
  
(Otacon stares at Raiden)   
  
Raiden: ...You're scary!   
Otacon: YOU!!   
Raiden: Meee?!   
Otacon: YOU HAVE TO SAVE SNAKE!!!   
Raiden: Noooooo! I don wanna!!   
Otacon: You've got to!! The world rests on your shoulders, now!!   
Raiden: ...What about the moon?   
Otacon: Umm, sure, the moon too...   
Raiden: COOOOOOL!!!!   
  
---meanwhile---   
  
(Snake wakes up in a small room)   
  
Snake: uuuggghh......   
???: Slept well, eh, Snake?!   
Snake: LIQUID!!  
  
To be continued.... 


	3. Tactical Espionage Action and whatnot!

One day, on a Metal Gear fansite, three warriors joined forces and created an epic saga.  
The three were Ollie Raiden, Nikita Coyote (MEE!), and WoalieMan.   
With his grant of permission, Ollie, the beginner of the project, handed down the tale to Coyote.  
Nikita Coyote then took the alias "Solid Hamster" and posted the epic for all of fanfiction.net to see it's splendor...of sorts...   
  
I hereby bring to you bring to you the sequel to the prequel   
that got lost in the weekuel known as...  
  
METAL GEAR KIDS 2!  
Part 3  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
~Ollie Raiden~  
  
liquid: thats right brother.   
snaek: what are you doing?   
liquid: er. well. oh you had to go and ruin everything didnt you? DIDNT YOU?   
snake: why have you been giving everyone cooties?   
liquid: i was bored and wanted to have my own sandpt. and maybe some lollies. so i gave them all cooties. as i am about to do to you to brother. aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah.   
snake: whats wrong?   
liquid: coo.   
snake: ties.   
solidus: im telling mom.   
raiden & otacon arrive.   
snake: liquid had nap nap of his own poison. cooties.   
otacon: it was him all along?   
snake: er, i dunno. probably.   
  
~Coyote~  
  
(Suddenly, Naomi runs up to them)   
  
Otacon: Oh, hi, Naomi.   
Naomi: IT WAS ME!!!   
Otacon: Come again?   
(Naomi smacks Otacon away and runs up to Snake)   
Naomi: It was FoxCooties!!! I invented it! I kissed them!!   
Snake: Eww!! But why?!   
Naomi: I wanted to get back at you!!   
Snake: For what???   
Naomi: For getting my brother, Gray Fox, late for lunch and killing my dollie!! He was put in time-out when it was supposed to be you!!   
Snake: ...Fox, ...he and I were buddies in pre-school...   
Then he moved...   
Gray Fox: Huh? I only moved across the street!!   
(everybody looks up in shock)   
Naomi: Frank!!!   
Gray Fox: Don't call mee thaaat!!! GRAY FOX!!!!!   
Naomi: Fine! Whatever!   
Gray Fox: But, Naomi, there's something I need to tell you....   
Naomi: What?   
Fox: It was I who destroyed your doll, not Snake!   
Naomi: .....   
Fox: Hmm...that went well....   
Naomi: ..........   
WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
(Naomi runs off crying)   
  
~WolaieMan~  
  
Fox: HeeHee dolly dead!   
Snake: Yeah. Hey, why do you think she called it "FOXCOOTIES"...   
Fox: Hmmm....   
(Raiden arrives)   
Raiden: I came as fast as I could   
(Snake notices Raiden is holding a Mcdonald's drink)   
Snake: After you ate   
Raiden: HEY! I was hungrY!   
(Raiden sulks)   
Otacon: *cough*   
(Otacon collapses, holding his throat screaming)   
Otacon: AHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAA! Fox....Coo...   
(Otacon collapses and begins to sleep, sucking his thumb)   
Snake: But, Naomi stopped kissing...   
  
~Coyote~  
  
Fox: ......erm...Naoooomiiii?????   
  
(Grey Fox looks around nerviously)   
  
Snake: ....Do you think she's taking revenge for her doll?   
Fox: Naww, she takes revenge for me, I don't think she would take revenge against me...   
Well, at least I don't think.....   
Raiden: I got a really cool McDonalds toy!! Wanna seeeeee??   
Snake & Fox: No.   
Raiden: C'mon, it flies!! Watch!!   
  
(Raiden throws it and it flies into a tree. Some kid starts yelling and falls out of the tree)   
  
Raiden: Oops!! ...heeheehee...   
???: I-I'll get you for this!! WAAAH!!   
Raiden: ......Who was that...?   
Snake: It looked like Decoy Octopus...   
He must've been spying.   
Raiden: ...What does "spying" mean? That's a big word!!   
Snake: ...Ugh, you're such a poo-head!!   
  
---meanwhile---   
  
Ocelot: We have a slight snag in our plans...   
Liquid: Yeah, I know, Naomi's cootie-spree...   
Ocelot: ...She got Octopus when Snake was fighting him, but he woke up!!   
Liquid: A cure?! Yipeee!!   
Ocelot: ...Umm, actually, no.   
Liquid: Poo!!   
Add the FoxCooties vaccine to our demands!   
Ocelot: Right!   
  
To be continued! 


	4. Yep, that there is a Gray Fox!

One day, on a Metal Gear fansite, three warriors joined forces and created an epic saga.  
The three were Ollie Raiden, Nikita Coyote (MEE!), and WoalieMan.   
With his grant of permission, Ollie, the beginner of the project, handed down the tale to Coyote.  
Nikita Coyote then took the alias "Solid Hamster" and posted the epic for all of fanfiction.net to see it's splendor...of sorts...   
  
I hereby bring to you bring to you the sequel to the prequel   
that got lost in the weekuel known as...  
  
METAL GEAR KIDS 2!  
Part 4  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
~WoalieMan~  
  
Ocelot: What's vaccine?   
Liquid: I don't know... JUST ADD IT!   
Ocelot: Fine. Nya :P   
  
--Back with Snake and co.--   
  
Raiden: Hey, I want my toy! WaaaaaAAH!   
Snake & Fox: SHUT UP!   
Raiden: ...   
Snake: Now, if we only had a clue....   
Fox: What about this?   
(Fox picks up a Lollypop off the ground)   
Snake: Yuckee!   
Fox: Look!   
(It says "Naomi" on the stick)   
Snake: Hmmm...   
Fox: HmmmmMMMmmm...   
Snake: I wish we could read...   
Raiden: Me too   
Fox: I can read! I'm in FIRST GRADE!   
(Snake and Raiden marvel at Fox's amazing reading abilities)   
Fox: Nnnn...Aaaa...Na....Naaa...oh...Naaoh   
Naaaaaaaahoh...mmmmm...i....Nahohmi!   
Snake: NAOMI!   
Fox: huh? I thought it said Nah, Oh my!   
Snake: Yeah, whatever,...   
Raiden: HEY! That's Naomi's lollypop!   
Snake: Gee, you're quick!   
Raiden: My mummy says I'm very agile for 3.   
Snake: What does that mean though?   
Raiden: *shrugs*   
Snake: I think we have our first clue...   
Raiden & Fox: Yeah? What's that?   
Snake: Naomi likes lollypops....   
Fox: How does that help?   
Snake: I don't know...   
  
--MEANWHILE--   
  
(Liquid paces around the clubhouse, sucking his thumb... Ocelot watches, dazed)   
Ocelot: I'm hungry!   
Liquid: Me too.   
  
--Back to Philantropy--   
  
(Snake is conducting experiments using the lollypop and some of Naomi's hair)   
Fox: What are you doing   
Snake: I dunno, I saw it in a movie once.   
Raiden: That's a funny name for a movie.   
(Raiden is glared at by Fox and Snake. Snake grabs the lollypop, careful not to touch the sticky lolly on top and puts it in some water)   
Snake: Hmmm...   
Fox & Raiden: WHAT?   
Snake: I'm hungry!   
(Big Boss rings a cowbell)   
Big boss: LUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNCH! Get your butts inside!   
Meryl: Heeeheee, he said butts!   
  
--TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT THRILLING INSTALLMENT-- 


	5. Yaaay! Lunch!

One day, on a Metal Gear fansite, three warriors joined forces and created an epic saga.  
The three were Ollie Raiden, Nikita Coyote (MEE!), and WoalieMan.   
With his grant of permission, Ollie, the beginner of the project, handed down the tale to Coyote.  
Nikita Coyote then took the alias "Solid Hamster" and posted the epic for all of fanfiction.net to see it's splendor...of sorts...   
  
I hereby bring to you bring to you the sequel to the prequel   
that got lost in the weekuel known as...  
  
METAL GEAR KIDS 2!  
Part 5  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
~WoalieMan~  
  
--AT THE LUNCH TABLE--   
(Everyone crouds around and enjoys delicous sandwiches)   
Everyone: Mmmmm...   
--LATER--   
(Snake paces around the clubhouse)   
Fox: You act a lot like your brother sometimes!   
Snake: Shut up.   
(Mechanical noises can be heard outside)   
Liquid: Mwahaaha! Care to fight me? Brother?   
Snake: No, I'm busy at the moment.   
Liquid: You're no fun anymore!   
(Snake paces somemore and then observes the lollypop in the water)   
Snake: huh?   
(The lollypop has melted away and the stick is fully visible. It Reads...)   
Snake: 1, 5, 10...? what's this?   
Fox: It looks like a combination for a lock or something   
Snake: Hmm...   
(Snake thinks for a moment)   
Snake: I know! Solidus' room!   
Fox: Why would that be on Naomi's lollypop.   
Raiden: What if it's not Naomi's?   
Snake: What?   
(Raiden rubs the writing on the stick to reveal the word "Raiden")   
Raiden: Yay! My lollypop!   
Snake: WHAT?!?!? WHY DID IT SAY NAOMI?!?!?!   
Raiden: She wanted it and I must have dropped it so she whited out some letters.   
Snake:What about the 1, 5 ,10?   
Raiden: That's the combination to my suitcase which is full of toys.   
Snake: Hmm....   
Snake(wispers to Fox): Sounds fishey to me.   
Fox: WHAT?!?!?!   
Snake: Oh, here we go....  
  
~Coyote~  
  
Snake: ....Maybe the lollipop contains some kinda mind control chemi-whatcha-ma-call-it of sorts!!! I read it in a comic once!!   
Fox: We need to ask someone who knows lots about science!!!   
  
(Otacon immeadiately wakes up and scares the living poop outta everyone)   
  
Otacon: SCIENCE?!   
Raiden: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!   
SCAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!   
Fox: GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF, MAN!!!!!!   
(Fox starts shaking Raiden)   
  
Snake: Otacon....how did you--?!   
Otacon: I had this really, really, really cool dream!!!   
Snake: umm...right, but--   
Otacon: We were all on this really big boat in Manhattan!!   
Raiden: ...Manhatwhat?   
Snake: Otacon, I don't care!! How did you wake up?! You were out just a second ago!!   
Otacon: ......huh?   
Snake: Do you remember anything?!   
Otacon: A lollipop of sorts, ...why?   
  
---meanwhile, like always....---   
  
(Liquid is walking up to the sandbox and sees Emma playing in it)   
  
Liquid: You little...GET OUT OF MY SANDBOX!!!   
Emma: Ehehehhheeeee!!!   
Liquid: ....ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!   
Emma: poopoopooopooooo!!!!   
Liquid: THAT'S IT!!! YOU'RE GONNA PAY!!   
(Liquid clenches his fist and approaches Emma.   
Emma throws a handful of sand in his eyes)   
  
Liquid: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCKKKK!!!!!!   
(Emma begins clapping with approval)   
Emma: Weeeeee! poopieeeee!!!   
Liquid: YOU THINK THAT'S FUNNY, EH?!   
YOU WON'T BE LAUGHING WHEN I--   
.....what's that smell......?   
Emma: Pooie!!!!   
  
(Liquid backs away cautiously)   
  
Liquid: You.....YOU POOPED IN THE SANDBOX?!   
....ARGH!! YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF LIQUID SNAKE!!! I SHALL EXACT MY REVENGE!!!   
  
(Liquid runs away, angered at his first defeat and looks for someone else to fight)   
  
Narrator: Will Snake and Co. find out more about Solidus's malicious scheme?! Will Naomi continue to spread FoxCooties?! What will become of our daring heroes?! Will Liquid find someone to fight?! Will Decoy Octopus find out Emma pooped in the sandbox before it is too late?! Will X-Box die?! Will I get 100% on my Math test that I took yesterday?! Do you even care?! Will the mods of this website delete this thread if I keep babbeling?! Hopefully not!! Find out....   
To be continued!!! 


	6. And the brave cursade of Philanthropy be...

One day, on a Metal Gear fansite, three warriors joined forces and created an epic saga.  
The three were Ollie Raiden, Nikita Coyote (MEE!), and WoalieMan.   
With his grant of permission, Ollie, the beginner of the project, handed down the tale to Coyote.  
Nikita Coyote then took the alias "Solid Hamster" and posted the epic for all of fanfiction.net to see it's splendor...of sorts...   
  
I hereby bring to you bring to you the sequel to the prequel   
that got lost in the weekuel known as...  
  
METAL GEAR KIDS 2!  
Part 6  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
~Coyote~  
  
Fox: ...Wait, back to this mind-control thing....   
Snake: Yeah?   
Fox: You read a comic? I thought you said you couldn't read!!   
Snake: ...No, I look at the pretty pictures.   
Fox: ...And you guessed what they were saying?!   
Snake: No, Solidus was reading it to me and Liquid.   
Fox: ...So do you remember anything?!   
Snake: hmmmmm.......   
  
----Flashback!!!!----   
  
Solidus: ...and here it says, "Solidus is the coolest! He is going to control our minds without us knowing!!!! Yaaay!!"   
Liquid: Whaaaaat?! THIS IS STUPID!!!   
Solidus: SILENCE!!! YOU'RE INFERIOR!!   
Liquid: What?! You think I'm inferior?!   
I'm telling dad!!!!   
(Liquid runs off, yelling)   
Solidus: Tattle-tale!!! Anyway, Snake, you're listening, right?   
Snake: Huh? To what?   
Solidus: My wonderful plans to take-over the world!! What else?!   
  
(Liquid comes back)   
  
Solidus: So....?   
Liquid: Dad says I'm inferior....   
Solidus: Right! So listen, you dweebs!!   
Snake & Liquid: YOU STINK!!!   
  
----end flashback----   
  
Snake: I don't remember!! AACK!! I should've listened!!!!   
  
~WoalieMan~  
  
Fox: Awww, SNAKE!   
Raiden: Eh?   
Snake:....   
Fox: ....   
Raiden:....   
  
-- MEANWHILE WITH SOLIDUS--   
  
Solidus: yes, YES...   
(Solidus is skeching drawings of a giant Tricycle with legs and Water turrets)   
Big Boss: SOLIDUS! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?!?!   
Solidus: Mwaha...nothing...nothing...   
  
--Back to Philanthropy--   
  
Fox: We need to get to Solidus, he'll have the answers to this mystery!   
Snake: Yeah! Good thinking, Fox!   
Raiden: I want a sandwich!   
Snake(ignoring Raiden): Cmon! We need to get ready!   
(In an extremely Batman-esque scene the trio of goodness slide down a pole and imerge in there Philantropy clothes. Snake wears a Sneaking suit. Fox is wearing his Ninja costume complete with Sword. Raiden wears a tutu.)   
Raiden: SNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE!   
Snake & Fox: Nya :P hahaha!   
(Otacon appears holding Water weapons)   
Otacon: Let's go kick some Solidus buttocks!   
  
--OUTSIDE SOLIDUS' ROOM--   
  
(Mechanical noises and laughter can be heard)   
  
-- PHILANTHROPY--   
  
(Our heroes sneak into the hous, avoiding Big Boss. Snake wispers to Raiden..)   
Snake: Raiden, you ditract Big Boss and Fox and me will sneak past.   
Raiden(yells): WHAAAAAAAAAT?   
(Snake slaps Raiden. The plan continues. Raiden walks up to Big Boss)   
Raiden: Hey, Snake's dad...   
Big Boss: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?!??!?!   
Raiden: Ugh...umm   
(Raiden thinks of something to distract him)   
Raiden: Why did the Tricycle Gear cross the road?   
Big Boss: WHAT?? WHAT'S A TRICYCLE GEAR!!??!   
(Raiden continues his diversion. Snake and Fox sneak past and go up to Solidus' Room's door.)   
Fox: Poop! It's locked!   
Snake: What are we gunna do now!   
(Fox and Snake listen to Solidus inside. Mechanical noises and singing can be heard)   
Solidus: ooooooh! I'm a gunna take over this woooooorld! Not yoooour world!  
MiiiiiiNE MINE MINE!!!!!!   
  
TO BE CONTINUED!  
  
*Note: At this point, some idiot from the forum said, "And they all die!"  
...Well, just thought it was funny, soo....augh, nevermind......* 


	7. The Shocking Conclusion! EEEE! The tensi...

One day, on a Metal Gear fansite, three warriors joined forces and created an epic saga.  
The three were Ollie Raiden, Nikita Coyote (MEE!), and WoalieMan.   
With his grant of permission, Ollie, the beginner of the project, handed down the tale to Coyote.  
Nikita Coyote then took the alias "Solid Hamster" and posted the epic for all of fanfiction.net to see it's splendor...of sorts...   
  
I hereby bring to you bring to you the sequel to the prequel   
that got lost in the weekuel known as...  
  
METAL GEAR KIDS 2!  
Part 6  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
~Coyote~  
  
(Raiden is distracting Big Boss while   
Snake, Fox, and Otacon are standing in front of Solidus's room.)   
  
Otacon: ....Umm...should we storm his room...?   
Snake: Don't know...This may be a trap...   
Fox: ...Uhh...so...who's going first...?   
  
---at the same time elsewhere---   
  
Raiden: Umm...err...I MEANT SMELLY DEER!!!   
AHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!   
Big Boss: Kid....You said something like "Metal Gear"...   
...Who told you?   
Raiden: About whaaaat???!!   
Big Boss: Hm?! You didn't know...?   
Raiden: (blank stare) Tricycle gear?   
Big Boss: Argh....umm, here's $20.   
Keep it quiet or you won't see tomorrow!!   
Raiden: EEP!!   
  
(A bunch of yelling and crashing comes from upsatirs)   
  
Big Boss: WHAT THE HELL?!   
  
(B.B. runs upstairs into Solidus's room to find Otacon sprawled on the floor, Fox holding a plastic sword and a water gun, and Snake holding Solidus in a chokehold.)   
  
Big Boss: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON??!   
  
(B.B. sees paper on the floor and picks it up. It's the blueprints for Metal Gear with crayon-coloring all over it. It says "Tricycle Gear" at the top of the page in crayon)   
  
Big Boss: ...THESE ARE MY BLUEPRINTS!!   
--SOLIDUS!! DID YOU DO THIS?!   
Solidus: No!! You have it all wrong!! Snake and his friends are trying to frame me!!   
Big Boss: BOTH OF YOU ARE IN TROUBLE!!!   
AS FOR THE REST OF YOU; GO HOME!! NOW!!!   
  
(Otacon and Fox bolt, but Raiden stays)   
  
Raiden: Umm...mister Boss sir?   
Big Boss: I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE!!   
Raiden: But I have to potty and--   
Big Boss: LEAVE!!!   
Raiden: EEEK!!!   
  
(Raiden leaves)   
  
END!   
  
Narrator: The day has been saved!   
--But what about Scott's Tricycle Gear?!   
What will become of our heroes in the next episode?!!   
Find out.....   
Nikita Coyote salutes yoooouuu!!  
  
Metal Gear Kids 3, believe it or not, has already been made!  
Stay tuned for tomorrow!  
(that's right! I'll make all of you wait until tomorrow!)  
BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!! 


End file.
